Vengance
by Trixta
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood...**Finished!!!!**
1. Default Chapter

VENGANCE  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn walked out of the school with a bright smile on her face. She had been working late after school with her boyfriend Sean. He walked beside her with his arm around her waist. They walked towards Giles' house chatting quietly, the moon shining down brightly. For Dawn, this night couldn't get any better. They stopped to pick up a couple of coffees, then carried on towards Giles' house. A man in a long leather coat and combat boots watched them with a grin on his face from the shadows. "Show time." he whispered to himself and took off after them leaving a cloud of dust behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles was frantically pacing back and forth in the living room. "Where is she? What if something's happened? What if…"  
  
Xander stood up.  
  
"Giles, man, calm down. I'm sure she'll be home soon. Sean's a good guy, they'll be here soon."  
  
Anya grinned at him.  
  
"He's a big guy too. Muscles. Dawn will be fine."  
  
Xander gave Anya a look and she closed her mouth and settled back into the sofa. Giles began pacing again.  
  
"Tea, I need tea."  
  
With that Giles turned and hurried into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn and Sean were about three blocks from Giles'. Dawn had been living with him since Buffy had died and he had legally adopted her. Suddenly, Dawn heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She looked back cautiously. Sean had heard it as well and held onto her waist tightly.  
  
"Dawn, there's nothing there. Come on, let's just get back to Giles'."  
  
Dawn nodded and the continued back down the street. A man with bleached hair and a long black coat stepped out in front of them. Dawn froze, her face a picture of shock. The man smiled at her.  
  
"Hallo, Nibblet."  
  
Sean gave Dawn a puzzled look.  
  
"Dawn, do you know this guy?"  
  
Dawn nodded slowly and tried to get her mouth around words.  
  
"Spike." She whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
Spike took a step towards her and his grin grew wider. He reached out and stroked her face. Dawn shuddered and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Sean angrily pushed Spike's hand away from her face. Spike paid no attention to him.  
  
"Grown up a bit, ain't you pet?"  
  
He stepped closer to Dawn and stroked her hair. Sean began to get angry and once again pushed Spike's hand away. Spike turned to Sean.  
  
"Who're you then, mate?"  
  
"Me? I'm her boyfriend, that's who. So why don't you push off, eh?"  
  
Spike smirked at him and turned his attention back to Dawn.  
  
"Got yourself a little toy have you, Nibblet? Could have got a better one than him."  
  
She was staring at him. Taking in his clothes, his scent. He hadn't changed at all. He was still wearing heavy black jeans, a red shirt, his leather duster and those huge combat boots. There was something different about him though. Something missing…  
  
Sean was getting angrier by the minute. Spike took one more step forward so he was face to face with Dawn. He looked at Sean and smirked, before lowering his head and seizing Dawn's mouth in a fierce kiss. This seemed to wake Dawn from her daze. Spike tasted of vodka. Lot's of it. She placed both her hands on his chest and pushed hard. Spike stepped backwards and grinned at her. She wiped her mouth and glared at him.  
  
Sean curled his fist into a tight ball and smacked it into Spike's face. Spike barely moved and flexed his jaw. Instead he did the same to Sean. Dawn paused. No pain, no screaming…no chip.  
  
"Run." She whispered.  
  
Sean gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dawn looked up at him and then at Spike. She didn't like the look he was giving her.  
  
"Run!" She said louder. She gave Sean a push in the direction of Giles' house and began to run. Sean followed her, holding his mouth as the blood poured from his lip. Spike watched them go and grinned. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of Dawn, before turning and walking away.  
  
"Why are we running?" He yelled after her. "I could have easily taken him out!"  
  
Dawn looked back at him and shook her head.  
  
"Trust me, you couldn't."  
  
They continued running and eventually made it back to Giles'. They burst through the front door and gave a sigh of relief. He had let her escape this time. If Spike had wanted her dead, she most certainly would have been. But in the back of her mind she knew that if he wanted her, he would get her, eventually…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC…  
  
What do you think?  
  
Feedback PLEASE!!!!!  
  
I'll add more soon.  
  
Trixta 


	2. Explanations

VENGANCE  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn sat on Giles' sofa with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She was shivering slightly so Giles gently placed a warm blanket over her shoulders. Sean was pacing about the living room looking extremely troubled.  
  
"So let me get this straight. That guy out there was a...a...VAMPIRE?!"  
  
Everyone nodded at him with solemn looks on their faces.  
  
"And I'm expected to believe this?" He snorted with disgust. "I don't think so somehow. Is this April fools or something, cause the joke aint funny, guys. Look, I'm just gonna go out there, smack the guy in the face and he'll piss off, right?"  
  
Giles stood up and looked him square in the face.  
  
"Sean, Dawn is sat there shaking like a leaf. That...man you saw out there is NOT to be messed with. He has killed more people than you could count on your fingers and toes. He has lived for over one hundred and twenty years and trust me, if you've been around that long, you don't loose fights." He turned to face Dawn.  
  
"Dru wasn't with him, was she?"  
  
Dawn continued to stare into her hot chocolate, watching the way the marshmallows made pretty patterns as they melted. She shook her head numbly. Giles gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, that's one thing then. Uh, I suggest you all stay here for tonight. We can't risk Spike getting his hands on any of you."  
  
Sean went to disagree but Giles' stern face silenced him. He sat down with a sulky look on his face.  
  
"What kind of a name is Spike, anyway?"  
  
"A dangerous one."  
  
"Huh?" This was the first time dawn had spoken since they had arrived. Sean had explained what they had seen and the others had worked it out from there.  
  
"What did you say Dawnie?" He coaxed.  
  
She looked up at him through bleary eyes.  
  
"He got it because he used to enjoy skewering and torturing people with railroad spikes."  
  
Sean grimaced slightly.  
  
"Used to enjoy? What happened?"  
  
"He had a chip inserted into his brain. Stopped him harming any human. He used to be my friend."  
  
Sean looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"You were friends with that monster?"  
  
"He was the best friend I ever had. I mean how many 14 year olds can say their best friend was over a hundred years old? And come on, he has cool hair!"  
  
Xander chuckled slightly and fiddled with the wedding ring on his finger.  
  
"Yeah, but Dawnie, he was a pain in the ass."  
  
Dawn laughed.  
  
"That's only because after then, you only became second best, Honey." Anya said quietly.  
  
Xander turned to look at her slowly and hung his head.  
  
Dawn had stopped laughing. She looked uncomfortably around.  
  
"Um...I'm going to bed. I'm beat."  
  
"Night, Dawn."  
  
"Night everyone."  
  
With that she went upstairs. She collapsed on her bed and her body became wracked with great sobs. He had been her best friend and now he was... nothing. The shell of who he had been. She had loved him and he had gone. Well she refused to give up. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. Her window was open and a light breeze was blowing the curtains. When she was younger she used to climb out and go visit Spike. Well what was to stop her now? She was sure that he couldn't have forgotten everything. She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and swung her leg over the windowsill. In a matter of minutes, her feet were on the ground and she was on her way to find Spike. Unaware that as she walked into the darkness she was being watched by a pair of eyes belonging to something much darker than William the Bloody...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
Waddya think?  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been real busy with coursework. It WILL be updated real soon. I promise.  
  
PLEASE read and review.  
  
I got some fantastic response to the first chapter so thankyou to everyone who reviewed it.  
  
Trixta 


	3. Old Haunting Grounds

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn hugged her arms around herself as she stood in front of the crypt. She took a deep breath and swung open the door. Inside was… nothing. He wasn't here. She stepped inside. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, as if it hadn't been moved in years.  
  
'No,' she thought. 'I suppose it hasn't.'  
  
She stepped further into the crypt, breathing in the deep musky smell and coughing quietly on the dust that filled the air. She carefully removed the white blanket that was covering the battered old armchair. She sat in it and curled her feet up under her and wrapped the battered blanket around her shoulders. She could picture in her minds eye, Spike sitting in this chair a couple of years ago, watching Passions on TV with a mug of blood in one hand, a cigarette in the other. She sighed at the memory and rested her head against the back of the chair. She decided that she may as well stay here for tonight, it was late (or very early, whichever way you look at it) and she had felt a nasty felling of being watched on her way over here. She hugged the blanket around her and eventually she slipped into a fitful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A creature watched Dawn cross the graveyard and enter the old crypt. A while ago it was rumoured to be home to a neutered vamp, but no one was really sure. The creature's eyes flickered as it watched her. They were a deep black with flecks of crimson in them, and if you stared at them for too long, you had a sense of sudden darkness and extreme evil. A long, bony hand slid out from under its long robe and began to rub a pendant hanging around its neck from a long silver chain. The creature made a hissing noise as is muttered to itself.  
  
"Yesssss. The Key…to everything. Finally mine. I. Will. Have. POWER." Then, as an afterthought, it added in a more normal voice. "World destruction, here I come."  
  
It giggled to itself and blended back into the shadows…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc…  
  
PLEASE read and review. I love feedback!!  
  
Thanx 4 the response so far.  
  
I'll update it soon.  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	4. Wake Up Call

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn awoke the next morning feeling stiff and aching all over. Spike's old armchair wasn't particularly comfortable. The crypt door had blown shut during the night and the only sunlight filtering into came from a slight crack in the wall, near the door, where light shone in a steady beam.  
  
She gently dropped the blanket to the floor and rose to her feet. She stretched uneasily and tried to straighten out the creases in her back and neck. She yawned widely and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"That's an interestin' hairstyle you're sportin' there, Pet."  
  
Dawn spun round wide eyes and nervous. She absently ran one hand through her hair in an attempt to tidy it.  
  
"S-spike. What are you doing here?"  
  
He was leant against a wall, shaded from the sunlight, wearing the same clothes as he had the night before. There was a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth and his hair was ruffled and spiked up, as if he'd been in a fight. He had dark rims around his eyes and his eyes squinted slightly, as if trying to hide the pain of a headache.  
  
'Won't be drinking that much vodka again in a hurry.' Dawn thought.  
  
"I'm back, Pet, and as I'm sure you noticed, I managed to get rid of a little…technicality I was dealing with."  
  
He lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Look, Nibblet, I need your help."  
  
He looked directly into her eyes and she felt herself begin to drown in pale blue pools. His mouth had turned up into an evil smile and his eyes were shining.  
  
"W- what do you mean, you need my help? I mean, you're the Big Bad, you don't need help."  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I AM the Big Bad. But the thing out there isn't only after your blood. It's got a bone to pick with me too. And I can't fight this alone."  
  
Dawn's breathing began to speed up.  
  
"What thing? What do you need me for? I'm not my sister!"  
  
He expression didn't alter one bit as she said this, it stayed firm and dark. He took a step towards her and ran a hand through his spiky hair.  
  
"Will you come with me and will you trust me?"  
  
Dawn's eyes darted back and forth. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and she was beginning to think that coming here wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"W- what? No!"  
  
Spike's smile began to fade and he took another step towards her. Dawn was backed up until her back came into contact with the wall. She took a deep shuddering breath as Spike took another drag. Spike closed the distance between them and blew smoke in Dawn's face. She coughed and waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Maybe that was phrased wrong, Pet? If you don't come nicely, I'll take you anyway. All I'm asking is for you to make it easy."  
  
Dawn began to shake and pressed herself against the wall to stop herself trembling.  
  
"No, Nibblet? Well than we're gonna have to do this the hard way."  
  
He placed one hand on the wall next to her head. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Dawn began to respond and laid a hand on his arm. Spike drew back and cracked her head back against the wall with his fist. She collapsed unconsciously in his arms and Spike slumped slightly under her weight. He roughly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
'Bloody Chit always was stubborn. Let's get her away from those fucking scoobies and that fuckwit of a boyfriend so we might have a remote chance of survival.' He mused.  
  
With that, he kicked open the trapdoor in the floor and jumped down, heading off through the underground passageways, with Dawn in his arms…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
1 TBC…  
  
Thank you for every one who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate the feedback.  
  
I'll update this real soon.  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	5. Escape to a prison

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes. Her head was thumping like…well like someone had slammed her head against a wall. She tried to move her arms but found that her wrists her shackled to the arms of the chair she was sat on. They ached and the beginnings of a red rash were surrounding the metal rings.  
  
She raised her head and looked around the room she was in. It was a simple room, small, stone, and cold. There was a small window in the wall opposite her and it was covered by a deep red cloth. There was a door next to where she was sat, which was a huge stone door, with no decoration to speak of. In front of her was a large wooden table. A piece of paper was nailed to the edge of it so that Dawn could read what was written on it. Written in sharp writing, in deep red ink, were written the words:  
  
Dawn,  
  
Gone to get a little help. Be back soon.  
  
Spike.  
  
Dawn read the message and sighed. She shifted a little in the chair and noticed that it was dark outside. This meant that it wouldn't be too long until he got back, as she was pretty sure it had been light when he had knocked her out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?!"  
  
Giles looked through weary eyes at Sean. He had begun pacing again and, although he too was worried about Dawn's safety, his patience was beginning to wear out with Sean.  
  
"Look, Sean, why don't you just…go home…and let us deal with this, eh?"  
  
They had been trying to find out information about Dawn's disappearance all day, checking the crypt and all other likely places she could be. They had just about given up hope of finding her that day, when Sean had shown up.  
  
Sean shook his head violently.  
  
"No no no no. We have to find her. God! Don't you people care? She's out there, and you aren't even trying to find her!"  
  
This made Xander snap. He stood up and glared menacingly at Sean.  
  
"Listen to me you little fuck. We have spent the entire day looking for her. We have checked everywhere we could think of. But what you have to realise is we are NOT dealing with some average vampire. That bastard out there has done things that you can't even begin to imagine. He's capable of damn near anything and he has come this close to killing each of us in turn. And you know the best of it? It might not even be him. It might be some other kind of demon. Some demon that knows what to do with her. You don't know shit about her. About what she IS. About what she can do!"  
  
Anya lay a hand on his arm. He began to calm down but his glare remained fixed on Sean. Sean took a step backwards, his face paling.  
  
"What do you mean, what she IS? What, you saying my girlfriend's some kind of freak?"  
  
Giles turned to him.  
  
"Get out of here Sean. Believe me, you don't want to get involved."  
  
Sean turned slowly towards the door and paused for a moment before leaving, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
Giles sighed and turned back to the rest of them.  
  
"I think we should call it a night. You must all go home and rest."  
  
Without saying a word they all nodded and left, each with their own thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Tara walked arm in arm towards their home. They had stayed at the old Summers house when Dawn had moved with Giles. Tara took out her key and began to open the door when Willow heard a faint noise. A singsong voice was calling her name.  
  
"Wiiiillllloooowwww."  
  
She froze half way through the door. Tara looked at her with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Will? What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing. I just- I left my bag at Giles'. I'm gonna go back and get it."  
  
"Oh, well you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. You stay here."  
  
Tara nodded gently and smiled at her before turning and going into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow cautiously walked back along the sidewalk, wondering where the mysterious voice was coming from. It was getting gradually louder as she walked on. The street was dark, a few of the street-lamps had gone out. She could barely see where she was going and she stumbled once or twice but kept walking towards the voice. It was so beautiful.  
  
Suddenly she froze as a hand appeared in front of her. The voice continued to get louder, even though Willow was no longer walking. The hand trailed its way down her arm and brushed her hand. It left a trail of goosepimples as it went. It traced the line of her hip and she began to shake slightly as she felt an arm slip around her waist. She was completely blind and had no idea what she was facing. She felt whatever it was slip behind her and place the other arm about her waist. It began tracing kisses down her neck and she shuddered as it stopped on her jugular vein. She felt soft breath on her ear and took a deep breath as she recognised the whispering voice.  
  
"Shouldn't stay out late at night, Pet. Not on dark streets."  
  
She felt him withdraw his arms from her waist and was slightly taken aback as he felt his lips on hers. They were so cold. After a few seconds he pulled back and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come with me, Red. I need your help with something."  
  
Willow followed him and heard the voice getting louder and more urgent.  
  
"Wiiillllooooooowwwwww. Wiiiiillllllllooooooowwwwww."  
  
Willow gasped and uttered a small scream as she felt herself suddenly fall… and keep falling. It didn't last for long, though, and she suddenly felt herself fall shakily into Spike's arms.  
  
"Hang in there, Red."  
  
She felt him pull her along again, and she reluctantly followed. Behind her she could hear the voice getting quieter and howling in rage.  
  
"NOOOOOO. SSSSSSSSPIKE. YOU'LL PAY!"  
  
Willow saw a light at the end of the tunnel they were running down and sighed with relief, she had been getting quite claustrophobic in the dark. When they reached the torch burning in the wall, Spike stopped and turned to face her. She leant against the wall, trying to get her breath back.  
  
He was smiling at her and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She noticed, just as Dawn had, that he had not changed at all since she had last seen him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that she could not make out. He motioned to her to step forward.  
  
"Turn around, Pet."  
  
He noticed her watching him warily.  
  
"Look, I'm not gonna bite you. Just turn around."  
  
Slowly she turned around and stiffened as she felt Spike's cold hands on her neck. He soon removed them though, and a new kind of coldness remained there. She reached up and found that there was a sliver chain around her neck. Dangling from it was a pentagram, elegant patterns etched into it. She gasped as she saw it.  
  
"S-spike! Where did you get this?"  
  
He grinned as she marvelled at its beauty.  
  
"You like?"  
  
Willow nodded with a stupid grin on her face.  
  
"Good. You can keep it… on one condition."  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"From now on, you're mine. You are going to help me, no questions asked."  
  
"W-what? For a necklace? You must be kidding!"  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed and he took a menacing step towards her.  
  
"Look, Red, you don't have much option. You were gonna help me no matter what, the necklace was just a little added extra. Now are you gonna help me? Remember, that chip's gone."  
  
Slowly Willow nodded, and looked at the ground. Spike ran a finger down her cheek and tilted her head up towards him. He gently leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
With that he grabbed her hand again, and continued to lead her down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Waddya guys think?  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanx to everyone who has given me feedback so far, I love you guys!  
  
I'll update this soon. I promise.  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	6. Explanations

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn looked up wearily as she heard the bolt slide back heavily on the door. She had been waiting for the past five hours and the sun was just beginning to rise. The door opened slowly and Dawn looked up expectantly, waiting for Spike to enter the room. She smiled weakly as he did, but there was someone else with him. He paid no attention to Dawn and went to sit on the table, as into the room came  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Willow began to walk over to Dawn, a beaming smile on her face. She was stopped by two cold hands tightly grasping her arms and pulling her gently backwards.  
  
"No you don't, Pet. I don't need you two conspirin' against me."  
  
He shifted backwards on the table so that there was enough room for Willow to sit between his legs. He motioned for her to sit on the table and she grudgingly obeyed. He slipped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her against his chest.  
  
"Relax, Pet." He whispered softly into her ear. "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
Dawn felt embarrassed by the pangs of jealousy that were running through her. She couldn't help it though, and looked at the floor to avoid seeing Spike with Willow in his arms, no matter how uncomfortable she looked. Spike noticed this and felt guilty but he knew that as long as he continued to stroke Willow's waist, she would eventually calm down and she would be less hassle. He could hear her heartbeat speeding up and fear was radiating off her. He grinned to himself.  
  
"OK. Here's the thing. Dawn, you're being hunted down. Again. A demon is after you, and me for that matter. Now this isn't any old demon. We're talking the real deal. Anyway, she was kinda close to that Glory bitch. Now she's come back to finish what that fucking Goddess started."  
  
Willow had calmed down considerably. Her eyes were half closed and she was beginning to fall asleep against Spike's chest. They had walking for two hours down dark, smelly corridors to get here and she was aching all over.  
  
"Why am I here then?" She asked drowsily.  
  
Spike tightened his grip around her waist and shifted his position slightly, as the table wasn't particularly comfortable.  
  
"Well, you see Luv, I need a little help. A little magic would definitely come in handy."  
  
Willow nodded gently, half asleep.  
  
"Yeah, but why don't you just do it yourself?"  
  
"Because, Pet, the spell I have in mind requires immense power. Power that I can't create on my own."  
  
"Oh…rite…ok…"  
  
She trailed off and gently fell asleep, her head nuzzled into Spike's shoulder, her fingers loosely curled around his arm. Spike looked up at Dawn.  
  
"You ok, Nibblet? You haven't said much."  
  
Her eyes met his and she quickly looked away again, a hurt look on her face.  
  
"It's- it's just a lot to take in that's all. I mean, to have Glory back again…"  
  
"Glory's not back. It's just one of her friends come to have revenge."  
  
"That's supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"No, that's supposed to let you know what's happening. But most importantly, no one else can get involved. I don't want any of those bloody scoobies getting' involved. Ya hear?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Hey, Spike, you think you can let me out of this chair?"  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Yeah, sure, hang on."  
  
Spike gently took the red haired girl by the waist and slid her forward until her feet were on the floor. She stirred suddenly and grasped Spike's arm tightly.  
  
"Tara?…where are you?…"  
  
Spike growled slightly and lifted her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled in her sleep. He roughly kicked open the stone door. Behind this door was another small room, with several doors around the walls. He walked open to one and struggled to open it without dropping the sleeping girl.  
  
Inside the room was a large bed, covered with a crimson bedspread which was decorated with a delicate gold border. He carefully laid her on it and turned to leave.  
  
"SPIKE! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
He turned back to Willow's sleeping form. Her eyes were tightly scrunched shut and her hands were bunched tightly into fists. A small moan was emitted from her mouth. She was having a nightmare. Spike watched her toss and turn, her fiery hair going everywhere. After a while she began to calm down and her face started to relax. Spike turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Dawn looked up as Spike re-entered the room. He reached into his pocket and brought out a large sliver key. Soon Dawn was free and she stood up at once, only to collapse in a heap. Her legs hurt a lot. Spike looked down at her and smiled slightly. He reached down and gently picked her up until she shakily stood up. He helped her walk into another room and she gently sat down on the bed.  
  
"When you can finally stand up, there's a bathroom in there you can freshen up in and then you can get some sleep. You look like you need it."  
  
With that he turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You and Willow…"  
  
"She's helpin' us out, Pet, that's all. Over the years I've just learnt how to control her, that's all."  
  
"So you mean…"  
  
"She's shit scared of me."  
  
Dawn giggled but Spike's face remained serious. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Dawn heard a door open and slam shut. She sighed and fell back on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The creature paced back and forth with a swish of material. A long black skirt trailed down from a deep blue corset over subtle curves. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders in straight lines, and several strands of electric blue stood out. A few wisps occasionally fell into her eyes, only to be brushed back straight away.  
  
"I can't believe he got to her first. That…that fucking vampire. Again! Gods! He is gonna pay."  
  
She blinked, revealing perfectly painted eyeshaddow, deep blue in colour, sweeping across her eyelid. Her dark eyes stood out due to the line of silver eyeliner and white mascara. Deep crimson lips finished her makeup with perfection and she looked every bit as evil as she was. A tattoo ran down one side of her face. Sweeping arcs and sharp points trailed their way from her hairline and framed her eyes.  
  
She rubbed her temples with elegant fingers. Each nail painted black and manicured to perfection. Her eyes narrowed and she began to rub her pendant again. She grinned evilly to herself and swept out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
1 TBC…  
  
Please read and review!!  
  
And just to get things straight, this is a Dawn/Spike fic, but I just wanted to stir everything up a bit.  
  
*Evil laugh *  
  
Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love feedback!  
  
I'll update soon.  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	7. Downfall of Lovers

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure draped in black and blue material strode swiftly down the streets of Sunnydale. None stopped to look at her, as she went unseen save for the occasional flash in the corner of someone's eye. And even this went unnoticed as the figure was gone before the eye had time to focus. She stopped at the edge of the cemetery and her black eyes flashed menacingly as she reviewed her options. Her hand went to the pendant hanging at her neck and she rubbed the cold metal soothingly as the blue gem began to glow. She let out her breath in a quiet hiss and swept away into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The scoobies sat in Giles' living room in a painful silence. Tara was curled up at one end of the sofa hugging a pillow to her chest. She had barely spoken a word since the discovery that Willow was well and truly gone. She hugged the pillow tighter to her as she watched Giles pace back and forth and explain the situation.  
  
"OK. We have a serious problem here. Our most powerful and most important allies have disappeared without a trace and we have absolutely no leads on them whatsoever."  
  
"Except Spike."  
  
"Yes, Xander, except Spike. But he has not been seen or heard from since he and Dawn had that run in three days ago. For all we know he could be well away from here by now."  
  
Xander slumped back into the sofa in despair.  
  
"Call Deadboy."  
  
Giles gave him a strange look.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Xander, are you feeling ok?"  
  
Xander shook his head at Giles' sarcasm.  
  
"No. But two of my best friends are missing. One of them happens to be capable of throwing the whole world into hell. I think this is a case for Deadboy. If it is Spike, Angel might be able to shed some light on getting rid of the bastard."  
  
Giles nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yes, I'll get on the phone to LA straight away."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara walked in silence, eyes facing the floor. The Scoobies had insisted Sean walk her home as he was the only one with no connections to the demon world. Once or twice he tried to make conversation, but Tara wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat. She stopped sharp as she heard a whisper behind her.  
  
"Tara…"  
  
She looked at Sean.  
  
"Did you just say something?"  
  
He shook his head, a confused look on his face. He looked around, searching for signs of life around him. Finding nothing they shrugged and walked on. Suddenly there was a rustling up ahead and Tara uncertainly stepped slightly behind Sean. The rustling increased and a girl dropped out of the bushes onto the path. Her clothes were torn and her bright red hair was a mess. Tara's eyes widened as she recognised the girl in front of her.  
  
"Willow?!"  
  
The young girl's eyes rose to look at Tara.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
Tara rushed forward and gathered the red head into her arms.  
  
"Willow, where did you go? What happened?"  
  
Willow's words came in rushed gasps, as if she had been running a very long distance in a very short time.  
  
"S-spike. D-dawn. We have to help…Dawn."  
  
Tara nodded, rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
"Sssh. C'mon, we have to go get the others. They can help us."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Tara suddenly froze. It was if someone had one hand on her heart and was gently squeezing it tighter and tighter. Her muscles had gone tense and she couldn't move. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Sean was suffering from the same effects. Her eyes cried out to willow to help her. Willow's eyes widened as she saw what was happening to the two people before her. As soon as it had started, the grin on Tara's heart vanished and she collapsed to the floor unconscious. Sean was slumped against a tree at the side of the road. Willow's eyes darted back and forth between the two people before her. Slowly, her breath still uneven, her hand rose to her throat. A smile began to form on her face as the blue gem on the pendant around her neck began to glow…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC.  
  
Ok everyone. I am SO sorry this has taken so long to be updated but I have been VERY busy lately.  
  
The final chapters will be up soon.  
  
I can tell you that there will be 3 more chapters after this one.  
  
I can also warn you that the finale is not intended to be what you would expect.  
  
Hope you enjoy it though and it should be finished soon.  
  
Thanx to everyone who has reviewed my story.  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	8. Tear In Time

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn awoke gently and groaned. It felt like every muscle in her legs and arms ached. She wearily rubbed her eyes and shifted her position slightly so she could take in her surroundings. She was in a large stone room with a small, high window set into one of the walls. The bed she was curled up in was large and draped with silk, crimson sheets. Apart from this, the room was bare. After lying there for a while she attempted to sit up and hissed gently when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her arms. Still, she eventually sat up and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get the knots out. She then shakily got to her feet and walked towards the door. To her supprise it was unlocked, so she proceeded through it. She recognised this hallway from the night before. She heard faint noises coming from the room she had been tied in the day before.  
  
Walking as quietly as she could, she made her way over to the large stone door at the end of the hallway. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised what was going on. Drawn on the floor were a large pentagram and several symbols she didn't recognise. At each point of the pentagram was a white candle and there were many candles just randomly placed around the room. Spike stood facing Dawn with a blank look on his face. Willow was sat in the chair Dawn had been tied in the day before, half asleep. She looked up at Dawn and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie. How are you?"  
  
Dawn yawned and smiled back at her.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
  
Spike picked up the bowl of herbs resting on the table next to him.  
  
"Right, now we've finished with the niceties, on with business."  
  
Dawn looked at him questioningly. His eyes were dark and the way stood screamed that any kindness he had shown the night before was replaced by the cockiness he had shown before.  
  
"The spell, Pet, remember? The li'l old witch here was gonna come along, do her mumbo jumbo and then I could bugger off with out a care in the world, yeah?"  
  
Dawn nodded vaguely.  
  
"Right, glad you remember. Now then, Red, you come over here and do your stuff."  
  
Willow yawned and stiffly stood up. She warily walked around the outside of the room to stand next to Spike. She looked at him, uncertain of what to do next. He ignored her and fixed his stare on Dawn.  
  
"Niblett, you stand in the middle."  
  
She attempted to argue but shut her mouth at his glare.  
  
Once she was in position, Spike picked up a large, leather-bound book and opened it at the page he had book-marked. He removed a piece of paper and handed it to Willow.  
  
"Here. These are your lines, actions etc. Just do it and get it over with 'kay?"  
  
Willow took the paper from him and quickly read it. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"This is a protection spell, right? No harm can come from an immortal?"  
  
"Got it in one, Red. Now, let's get on with it."  
  
She nodded and began to read the words of the spell. Spike had moved to stand on the other side of the pentagram and was following the spell through in the heavy tome. When it was his cue, he began to wave the herbs and form symbols with them in the air.  
  
Suddenly Willow began to feel something grasping at her throat. Gently at first but slowly getting tighter. She could feel the elements and the material of reality surrounding them beginning to tear and twist. Her hand went to the necklace that marked her Spike's property. It was glowing red hot and burning into the skin below her collar bone.  
  
"S-spike! Something's…wrong…" She desperately choked out.  
  
Spike looked up from the book and saw the room begin to warp and break apart. Things were getting blurry and he could feel something deep within him reaching out of his body into the dissolving world in front of him.  
  
Willow let a small scream escape her lips as the necklace continued to burn itself into her chest. The last thing she heard before her world went black was a heartfelt,  
  
"BUGGER!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waddya think?  
  
Ok, so im REALLY sorry that this has taken so long.  
  
PLS PLS PLS READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thanx to every1 that is reading this story and enjoying it.  
  
Your feedback means a lot to me.  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	9. Marbled Souls

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow slowly opened her eyes and sorely wished she hadn't. Her wrists and feet were shackled to the walls. As she looked around her she saw that she was not the only one. To her left was Tara, her right was Sean and opposite her was a slumped bleach blonde head she could only assume was Spike.  
  
To her horror, she saw that Dawn was chained, her arms and legs in V's, to the cold, stone floor. Willow had no idea where she was and no idea how she, or the others, had got there. She felt very weak and it hurt to lift her head. Her neck was very sore from the burn she had received earlier and her wrists and ankles were bleeding from where she had struggled against her restraints. Her hair was messed up and several strands were plastered to her hair with sweat.  
  
She jumped slightly as the door banged open and a tall, dark haired woman swept into the room. Her first thoughts were that it was Dru, but soon realised it wasn't. The woman turned to look at Willow, eyes glaring. As Willow stared into her eyes, she felt herself slipping into an unconscious state and not wanting to let go of the reality she had only just found, quickly looked away.  
  
Tara opened her eyes and raised her head.  
  
"W-willow! What happened? You were hurt, and then…and then…" she trailed off as she noticed the woman staring at her.  
  
Her lips turned up into an evil smile.  
  
"It's amazing how easily people accept things when they want them so badly isn't, princess. You wanted Willow, and I gave her to you. Well…what you thought was her."  
  
Tara's eyes welled up with tears as she thought of how gullible she had been. The woman smiled again and turned to Willow.  
  
"Now you… you're a special one aren't you?"  
  
She took a step towards Willow and her grin spread.  
  
"I can feel you're power, it's very strong. But that's not all. There's something else…"  
  
She looked at the necklace around Willow's neck and her smile faded. It had burnt into her skin and was stuck fast into her flesh. The woman narrowed her eyes and drew her fist back and slammed it into Willow's jaw. Willow let out a cry of pain as blood began to trickle from her lip and the necklace began to burn again. The woman screamed and her hand shot to her forehead. Spike's eyes shot open and his arms struggled fiercely against his restraints. There was a shooting pain running through his neck, yet no apparent cause.  
  
The woman stood up straight, after the pain had gone. She turned to look at Spike.  
  
"You get this one well protected haven't you?"  
  
Spike looked at her, puzzled and angry.  
  
"Oh wait… you didn't mean for this to happen did you? A mortal and an immortal, chained for life…"  
  
Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
The woman turned back to face Willow.  
  
"It goes like this, Princess. During that spell that went wrong just before I came to fetch you all, time and reality began to stretch and tear. Spike had said that the necklace you are wearing made you belong to him, that you were his. Well now you are a part of him, and he is part of you. You are one, and you are separate. Mortal and immortal."  
  
Willow swallowed at this news. She didn't know quite how to take it.  
  
"Who ARE you?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me!" The woman cooed. "My name is Trilaya. I am a one- of-a-kind demon. Now, if I remember correctly, you and your little friends were responsible for the demise of my good friend, Glorificus. And I now have the key."  
  
"But you can't!"  
  
"Oh, wrong, Princess! I can, and I will. But I'm not as stupid as Glory. I intend to visit a different plain of existence, one where I cannot fail."  
  
Willow's eyes went to where Dawn lay chained to the floor. The blood continued to flow down her wrists and ankles. She was feeling very weak by now. Trilaya pulled a knife out of the sheath attached to the belt at her waist. She stepped over to where Dawn lay, and with swift movements, sliced through her wrists towards the elbows, careful to miss the major arteries so the blood flow would last longer. Dawn flinched in unconsciousness.  
  
Spike raised his head slowly and watched through cold eyes as the blood began to trickle through Dawn's fingers. His eyes rose and met Willow's. The second their eyes met it was like a jolt of electricity shot through them both. Willow nodded at Spike and, as one, they began to chant under their breaths.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and felt the elements begin to stir. She could feel the earth begin to move and the air inside the room began to swirl and blow her hair. She could feel the fire burning at her throat and the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw lights of every colour begin to swirl around the room. Her eyes met Spike's and she did not falter her chanting as she noticed his eyes begin to glow a deep red, unaware of the fact that her own eyes were glowing a bright white.  
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the tears that were formed from the pain of her wrists. She moved her head and saw Willow to one side of her, Spike to the other, their eyes fixed on each other's and glowing brightly as they continued to chant.  
  
Willow had no idea what she was saying, it was in some ancient, forgotten language, she just knew she had to. She could feel her life force draining out of her with every breath and word. She could Spike physically weakening on he other side of the room.  
  
The elements continued to swirl and she could see Trilaya frozen in place. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that Sean had awakened and that he and Tara were staring, open-mouthed at Willow and Spike.  
  
Willow and Spike continued to chant and there was enough power in the room, you could cut it with a knife. The power continued to grow and the chanting got louder. Willow was completely lost in Spike's eyes and could only see the lights out of the corner of her eyes. She could just hear the words Trilaya had said earlier.  
  
'…you are part of him, and he is part of you…'  
  
The lights continued to swirl and glow, while the power continued to grow.  
  
'…you are one, and you are separate…'  
  
Willows eyes were glowing a brilliant white, while Spike's glowed a bright red.  
  
'…mortal and immortal…'  
  
One final burst of energy shot from the chests of Willow and Spike and Trilaya was dispersed into a pile of dust.  
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked at Willow and Spike. Willow was very weak and could barely stand up. Dawn's eyes widened as she noticed their eyes. A feeling of calm overtook the room. Dawn watched with tearful eyes as a stream of light poured both Spike and Willow's eyes. The streams of light came together from both sides of the room and met in a small sphere above Dawn. The light faded from Willow and Spike's eyes and the sphere hovered above Dawn. Willow continued to look into Spike's eyes and smiled weakly at him. He stared at her for a brief second and returned the smile before, in a shower of golden particles, he exploded into a thousand, million pieces of dust. Willow let one final breath escape her lips and her head slumped forward onto her chest. The necklace that had burned into her neck exploded, just as Spike had, and left only the burned mark on her neck.  
  
The small sphere was all that was left of the vampire and the witch and it, just like the two of them, exploded. But instead of disappearing, red and white particles showered down on Dawn and seeped into her cuts, healing them instantly. She looked away from the remnants of her friends and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.  
  
The door burst open on this sorry scene and Angel, Cordelia and the scoobies stood in the doorway in shock as they took in the scene before them. The only noise in the whole room was the small sobs that wracked Dawn's chest as she cried into the stone floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so I did say it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Waddya think?!!!  
  
PLS PLS PLS READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
There is just one more chapter to go and it will be up as soon as poss.  
  
(  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	10. Whispers On The Wind

Rating: PG-13 (For Spike's swearing. Bad Spike!)  
  
Category: Spike/Dawn.  
  
Summary: Spike's back from LA, 3 years after Buffy's death, chipless, drunk and in a real bad mood…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Wheddon, Fox TV, the Grrr Argh bloke etc. I do, however, own Sean. So leave him alone! Unless you ask for permission of course.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days were a blur for Dawn. She had spent them led in a hospital bed, listening to the rain sunning down the window next to her. They had wanted to keep her in for a few days, as she had lost a lot of blood, despite there being no visible cuts on her skin. She kept replaying the previous week in her mind. She couldn't quite believe that her friends were gone or quite HOW they had gone.  
  
It was while she was lying in this bed, in between the patters of rain, that she began to hear the voices. A sort of giggling, whispering noise. They faded in and out of earshot and Dawn decided that she must have been finally going mad. She had lost her sister and her two best friends, and now she was just loosing it. But the voices got louder and she could have sworn that she heard a slight British lilt to one of the voices. She closed her eyes and tried her best to block out the memories of Spike and Willow in her mind. The more she tried to forget, however, the more she found herself thinking about them, and how they had given their lives for hers.  
  
She remembered every feature of Spike - the scar on his left eyebrow, the exact tone of his voice, his smell. It was his smell that she remembered most distinctly. That musky, smoky smell that always reminded her that someone was looking out for her. If squeezed her eyes shut tight enough she could almost smell him now.  
  
The voices, like whispers on the wind, were getting louder. Dawn buried her face in her pillow trying to block them out. In doing this she missed a most fantastic light show. Particles of dust, shining bright white and red, began to swirl and form patterns in the air. Like magnets they were being drawn together to form bigger particles until there was one glowing mass hovering over the chair next to Dawn's bed.  
  
Dawn scrunched her eyes shut tighter and began to sob into her pillow. The voices were giggling and she heard one voice whisper in a barely audible voice, "I love you…" The other voices, sounding like little pixies giggles once more and they began to fade. Just before they faded altogether Dawn heard a small voice giggle and whisper, "William the Bloody has learned to love…" There was more giggling and the voices disappeared completely.  
  
If Dawn concentrated she could still smell the smoke… But she really could smell it. Slowly she turned her face away from the pillow and gently opened her eyes. Sitting on the chair next to her bed was a tall man with bleached blonde hair, wearing a long black leather duster and holding a cigarette in one hand. In the other hand dangled a chain with a pentacle pendant hanging from it. He smiled at her, accenting his chiselled cheekbones and made her melt and her heart warm with just two simple words.  
  
"'Ello Pet."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The end!!! Finally. And yes, Dawn and Spike lived happily ever after…  
  
PLS PLS PLS READ AND REVIEW.  
  
I made it a happier ending for y'all. Hope you like it.  
  
(  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


End file.
